sasukes sister
by Kelseykawaii
Summary: If you like don't like incest then don't read this story:L I just wrote it for fun :


"Itai - kun!" I giggled as he picked me up. He twirled around, then placed me on the bed. He then started tickling me. I giggled loudly. "you two quit it!" scolded my father, Fugaku Uchiha. "sorry Father, she's just too cute" said Itachi, continuing to tickle me. My father sighed "maybe I should get you two one of those arranged marriages, you two seem so close that it's probably going to happen anyway". He then smirked, to see if we'd stop. "I'd love to marry Itai-kun! he's the best brother in the world!". Itachi stopped tickling me. My father laughed "what a cutie" and stepped out of the room. Itachi stared at the door for a minute, then started tickling me again. "itai - Kun!" I laughed.

That night, I was all tucked up in bed, when I heard my parents argueing with Itachi. I crept along the narrow hallway, and stopped outside the door. Sasuke had been out at training all day, and they were worried about him. "Why didn't you go with him!" they asked angrily. Itachi stood there, eyes closed. "I'm going out" he said, all of a sudden through their shouts. "if you step one foot outside that door Itachi, you aren't coming back in! ever!" screamed my father. Itachi smirked "we'll see about that".

I dashed quickly yet silently across the hall, and jumped into my warm cosy bed. I could hear my parents argueing for about an hour, until I heard my mother scream and my father roar. Then there was silence.I was suddenly scared. I hopped silently out of bed. *could they be dead?* I thought. I shook my head *no of course not*. I heard a chuckle, and dashed into the living area. There they lay. Still and lifeless. I gasped and fell to my knees. "who..who did this?" came a voice behind me. I looked back to see Sasuke, my twin rother. "Sasuke!" I screamed and ran to him. He held me. there was a chuckle from the shadows. "Whos there!" asked Sasuke, the fear and anger clear in his voice. out stepped Itachi. "Itai-kun! it's awful! look what someone did!" I sobbed. No reply, he just smirked. "it..it was you wasn't it!" shouted Sasuke, beginning to cry too. "Want to see what happened to your clan, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke suddenly began to scream and let go of me, falling to the ground. "STOP IT!" He roared. I gasped and dashed to hit Itachi. I ran into him, punching his chest screaming "STOP IT ITACHI! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!" He punched me in the stomach, and I went flying across the room. I groaned in pain. "foolish brother and sister" he chuckled. I looked up at him. What happened to him? Sasuke jumped up, grabbing me and we ran for our lives. My heart was thumping so fast. I was so frightened. "I don't want to die!" screamed Sasuke. Itachi appeared infront of us. "you two are so foolish..despise me.. hate me.. and then maybe one day, one of you can kill me". With that we both fell to the ground..knocked out.

"itai- kun!" I gasped, sitting up in the hospital bed. My stomach ached. I grabbed onto it. I lifted up my shirt, and seen a massive bruse. I turned and looked to the bed beside me. Sasuke was lying there, still unconcious. I began to sob. I was so frightened. Our whole clan...destroyed. What were me and Sasuke going to do?

A few days later, we were both released from the hokage had bought us an apartment. We stepped inside and I looked around. One double bed and a single bed were in one room, and a small kitchen was in the other. "Sasuke...how are we going to live on our own?" I sobbed. He hugged into me, then said "We'll make it through..I promise"..

I woke up with a start. I turned to see my twin brother Sasuke lying beside me. I smiled. I lay down to fall asleep but the alarm went off. He sat up quickly, turning the alarm off. "Sasuke, why are you in my bed?" He looked up at me for a minute, then smiled a little "you looked lonely and cold". I beamed "thank you Sasuke, you really are such a-". I was cut off by his lips. Pervert...

This had been going on quite a while now. Me and Sasuke kissing. But to be honest I didn't really mind. I just pretended I did. I slapped him. "SASUKE!". He rubbed his sore cheek and smirked "feisty". I suppose it was because we grew up with only each other. I mean, if Itachi hadn't of killed our parents, I suppose it would never have happened. I felt dirty whenever we kissed. Like I was inbred. I sighed and jumped over him, getting out of bed. I wandered into the bathroom through the kitchen, and got dressed. When I got out, Sasuke was in his boxers. I blushed furiously. "oh I'm..s-sorry Sasuke". I went to walk out but he said "meh it's okay you can stay here". I stayed. Like a fool, I stayed. Watching his every move. Whenever he looked at me, I looked away and I could hear him smirk. Once we were all ready, We left for training. We were both on squad 7 since we were twins, and it was hard to seperate us ...trust me. There was four of us on squad 7. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and me. Our squad leader or sensei was Kakashi. He trained us well and made sure we were really strong. Infact, he helped Sasuke learn Chidori.

Once we got to the training grounds, Sasuke smiled and kissed my cheek "go talk to Sakura". I blushed and when I reached Sakura she squeeled "YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT SASUKE KISSES YOU! HE'S SO HOT!". I know. "u-um yeah". She had no idea what went on in our apartment. No we never slept with each other. We were only 13 as a matter of fact. But that night,Sasuke had a different plan to just kissing. I was sitting on the bed when he came in from the bathroom. He wandered over to me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. He ran his fingers up and down my spine, making me shiver. It felt so good, yet so wrong. "your not resisting tonight..Hana". I blushed furiously. "Sasuke this is really wr-" I was cut off by his lips. He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. "Sasuke!" I shouted in shock. "hana..." he whispered kissing me. I felt so dirty. I tried to push him off but he was way too strong. "sasuke please..this is so wrong". "hana calm down...we love each other it's okay". He placed his hands up my shirt and began playing with my nipples. "s-sasuke! o-onee san!" "Hana..do you want me to take you?" he asked. I gulped. Yes..Yes I did want him to. "take me Onee San" I moaned. He smirked "I knew you would want that..Hana".He undid my bra and lifted my shirt off. I stared up at him embaressed. He smirked "your quite big Hana..never noticed that before. I guess I was too in love with you to care about your body". I blushed deeply as he started to lick my nipples. I grew even more horny. "Sasuke - kun!" I moaned. "Sasuke - kun..sasuke - kun..say it time louder". "Sasuke - kun!" I moaned louder."louder". "SASUKE -KUN!" "Better" he said leaning up and kissing me again. *sasuke..I need you* I thought. *I know he's my brother..but I love him*. He left trails of kisses right down to the top of my skirt. He began to pull my skirt and knickers down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "who's there?" asked Sasuke. He stood up and I pulled my skirt and knickers back up. "I said who's there". No reply. "Maybe they can't hear you Sasuke- kun" I said, putting my top back on. Suddenly the door was kicked down. I gasped in shock and Sasuke grabbed his kunai. Once the dust had faded, Sasuke squinted his eyes into a evil glare and whispered something I couldn't hear. "who-who are you?" I asked the man. The man turned to me, and activated his sharingan. "Itai-kun" I whispered as I slowly fell asleep...


End file.
